Always and Forever
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: REPOSTED DUE TO ERRORS! Always and forever. That's how much Elliot and Olivia will stand together. Postep for Florida! And, as always, please R&R!


**Title: Always and Forever**

**Characters/Parings: Elliot/Olivia**

**Rating: Strong T/R for smut and fluff!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me! I'm just borrowing them for a while (LOL)!**

**Spoilers: Post episode of **_**Florida **_**(one of the best episodes EVER)!**

**Summary: Always and forever. That's how much Elliot and Olivia will stand together.**

**Author's note: I'm sorry, but I just had to do this one-shot! After what happened (I told you Olivia was gonna kick some major ass), I just had to put this out for you. **_**Florida **_**and **_**Philadelphia **_**are my favorite episodes so far and we could see it brought Elliot and Olivia closer. Oh, yeah, I'm also putting in an alternate ending to the episode because I know a simple nod wasn't enough. I can't wait until next week's episode because Elliot will go off!**

**So, with that in mind, enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

"Thank you, Elliot. For trusting me," Detective Olivia Benson said to her longtime partner/boyfriend.

Detective Elliot Stabler smiled slightly at her. Then, he reached over and pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. He didn't care if the others saw him. He just wanted to hold her in his arms. Another shit eating grin appeared on his face when she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled closer to him. He kissed her forehead again and smiled.

For once, everything was right for her. Olivia finally has a brother she would believe in. She should've never doubted Simon Marsden when he kept telling her over and over that he never raped anyone. Olivia even went out of her way to prove her brother didn't do it, and when she found out that he was framed by Captain Julia Millfield, who had a grudge against him because of what happened between him and her little sister back in high school, she knew she did the right thing by proving Simon's innocence.

Olivia also doesn't hold any personal grudge against Julia. She understood why the River Park captain wanted Simon to pay. She was just protecting her younger sister Carrie, who just died from a drug overdose a few days ago. The real reason why Julia's sister was drinking and taking drugs because her father raped her when she was young. Olivia explained to Julia, who was never molested by her father that usually child sex offenders who molest members of their own family only target one sibling. That's why she freaked out when Simon kissed her at the prom.

But, that was all over. Simon was a free man, he and Olivia was gonna grow closer and she could breathe again. And she couldn't do it without the man she loves.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" he asked when they pulled apart.

"Take me back to your place. I don't wanna be alone right now," she said before she began clinging to him tighter.

His smile just got bigger.

X

**Stabler residence**

**May 1, 2007**

**6:00pm**

"You want something to drink? Are you hungry?" Elliot asked when they walked inside his home.

"No. I'm cool. I just need you to hold me right now," Olivia said before she got comfortable on the couch.

He just smiled. He took off his jacket and threw it over the chair. Then, he sat down next to her on the couch and pulled her into his strong arms.

"I love you, Elliot. You're so great to me. I never would have made it without you beside me," she said, breaking the silence.

"I love you, too, Olivia. Baby, I'm glad things have gone right for you for a change. You have a brother now and you still have your job," he replied.

"Don't forget, I have you, too. And you have me. I didn't think I was gonna be able to get through another day."

He lifted her chin up with his finger and looked deeply in her brown eyes. "You did, baby. And that's all it matters. Tomorrow, you're gonna face some new challenges. But, don't you worry about a thing. I'm gonna be there with you every step of the way. I love you, Olivia Maria Benson."

"And I love you, Elliot Damien Stabler. Now, will you do something for me?" she asked, almost pleading.

He smiled. "Anything for you, sweetheart. What is it?"

"Will you...make me forget? Just for today, will you make me forget by making sweet love to me, Elliot?" she asked boldly.

He didn't have to hear that twice. He leaned over and pressed his soft lips to hers. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her up on his lap, her legs on either side of his hips. He groaned when he felt her rubbing up against his rock hard erection. His hands were everywhere; on her hips, her thighs, her butt. She moaned in his mouth when she felt his hands caressing her breasts through the shirt she wore.

Her body was on fire. She convulsed into a million pieces. Before long, he picked her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom, her legs wrapped around his waist. He kicked the door open and hastily carried her over to the bed, then laying her down upon it.

"I love you, Olivia. I love you so much," he said before he stretched out next to her on the bed.

"I love you, too, Elliot. You mean the world to me," she replied, tears in her eyes.

He wiped the tears away from her eyes with his thumb. "Baby, you have nothing to cry about."

"Yes, I do. I have my brother and I have you. If either of you were to be taken away from me, I would not live."

"But we're not going anywhere. I'm gonna be here for you. Always and forever."

"Make love to me, Elliot."

It was magical. Elliot and Olivia never felt like this before. Their clothes seemed to melt from their heated bodies. Sated limbs were attached together when they rolled around in bed. He parted her legs and slipped one finger inside of her. She whimpered when he slipped another finger inside. He fastened his mouth around on of her rosy nipples, making it hard as a rock. The same thing happened to her other nipple. Olivia moaned as she rocked against him.

Elliot smiled down at her beautiful face before he pulled his fingers out of her. Then he started kissing all over her body. She moaned again when he started kissing her stomach, his tongue entering her belly button. She ran her fingers through his short brown hair and screamed out his name when he parted her soaking folds with his fingers and dipped his tongue inside. Another moan escaped her lips when she felt him licking her up and down. Her body began to burn, like she was getting ready to explode. This man sure knows how to make her come in so many ways. Even looking at him would cause the spot between her legs to tingle with delight. He just has that kind of effect on her.

She thrashed her head from side to side when she felt her release coming strong. She began to sweat and it showed because she just couldn't control it any longer. Finally, she just let herself go.

Elliot worked his way back to her lips, kissing her passionately. She screamed in his mouth when he slid inside of her slowly and completely, never breaking his kiss. Olivia wrapped her legs over his back and lifted her hips to meet his downward thrusts. Elliot groaned in her ear as he picked up the pace. He never felt so in love before.

She dug her fingers in his strong back and panted when she felt her release building in the pit of her stomach. Every time they make love, it seemed to be better than the last. Her partner, best friend and now boyfriend knew all the right spots to make her go crazy. She thought she was gonna die from complete pleasure.

It went on for an hour or two. They were too lost in each other to focus on something else. They tossed and turned all over the bed. They both were breaking out in a sweat. Before long, she sat on top of him and began rocking her hips in a frenzy. His hands rested on her hips, helping her along the way. The bed began creaking underneath them as they moved together as one.

She crashed on his chest when her release subsides. She moaned again when she felt his seed enter her. He wrapped her arms around her sweaty naked form and planted a searing kiss on her very tender lips. She moaned again.

"That was amazing," Olivia said a moment later.

"You're telling me. So, did I make you forget?" Elliot chuckled.

"Definitely. I love you, baby. Thank you for being there for me."

"I love you, too, sweet baby. I'm always gonna be there for you. Always and forever."

They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**So, what do you think? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Let me know and I assure you, I have several post episode stories in the works!**

**Please review!**


End file.
